Revenge! Or Maybe Not?
by LittleGirlCat
Summary: War is raging across many kingdoms during the medieval times and being killed at a time like this is no surprise, no matter how innocent you are. Seven years after her kingdom and happiness is taken from her, Miku decides she will kill the person who stole her friends, but can she really do it? A bit of KaitoxGakupo and CHARACTER DEATHS :3


**Yey! I actually did another story! I got side tracked A LOT tho, SO MUCH GOOD LOOKING ANIME! Now, just to say, there were so many different ways I was going to have this go. I bet some of you who've read my other story will notice that some relationships are same.** **...I tried to make it long!** **Anyway, I hope you like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF ZE VOCALOIDS**

 **いきましよう！**

535 A.D. War is raging across the many kingdoms. Alliances are bieng formed, people are betraying their kings, and kingdoms are bieng erased from history. All while this is happening there were some kingdoms that got a break from war.

The innocent kingdom that belonged to King Mikuo. This king, unlike most others in this time, was a kind and gentle man and made sure his people were happy. He was very young for a king, his parents died when he was fourteen leaving him his younger sister, Princess Miku Hatsune. The young girl often prefered to spend her time in the village or the forest rather than the castle. Her brother was very proud of her, she got along with locals and village kids well and even dreamed of one day becoming a good ruler just like him.

It was a warm day and Miku was walking through the forests exploring, she was fascinated by all the plants and animals. Every once in a while she'd look up at the sky to get an idea of the time, today seemed to be a special for Mikuo so she had to be back at the castle just before nightfall. He told her his long-time ally/friend King Luki was coming over for dinner and he wanted Miku meet Luki's daughter, Princess Luka Megurine. Mikuo had told her that the Megurine family was older than them, so she was to treat them with respect.

Miku was tired of walking and finally found a neat, flat rock that she could sit on. As soon as she spotted it, she bolted. Apparently, instead of the rock she felt something soft and found herself laying on the dirt ground. Miku didn't take much interest in dresses, but she was happy she was wearing a not-so-important one. She opened her eyes and to her surprise she was met with another pair of eyes.

"AH!" She was startled by the other person who seemed to have her pinned to the ground.

"Oh, uh, sorry", Miku heard a soft but deep voice. The other chuckled and then stood up scratching the side of their head to offer Miku a hand. She looked only a couple years older than Miku.

Miku just sat there staring at it, she'd never seen anyone else in this forest before. Then she remembered that Mikuo had said that this forest separated his and Luki's kingdoms. Miku knew she musn't be rude and smiled while taking the stranger's hand.

"Hello, my name is Luka, who are you?" Luka pulled Miku up and let go of her hand.

In Miku's mind, she was shocked but not too shocked, yet. "Wait, you don't happen to be part of the Megurine family, do you?"

"Why yes, I am,actually." Now Miku was more surprised, she didn't expect the princess to be this nice.

"Oh, umm, my name is Miku." She said blandly which caused the pinkette to grin.

"So i'm guessing you're King Mikuo's sister?"

"Um, correct." Miku slowly nodded her head.

"What's a princess like yourself doing in the forest?" Luka was now interested in Miku.

"I could ask you the same", Miku folded her arms and sat on the rock.

"Well, I asked first", Luka took a seat next to her and put on an even brighter grin.

"Ummm, well...I guess I just really like nature!" Miku smiled a bit,"What about you?"

"I don't know, I was only exploring." Luka said casually.

"Oh, I see."

"I've heard lots of stories about your brother, he's a good man."

Just after Luka said that we were whisked away into a world of our own and before I knew it, we were chatting away. Luka seemed like she was a lot like me. She wished to protect her people too and she didn't spend much time in her castle either. We got along so well that I forgot to keep track of time and when I looked up, I couldn't see the sun anymore.

"Oh, no!"

"What is it?" Luka asked.

"I must go, should you not be with your father?"

"Uh, yeah I should probably go find him." She casually looked around.

"Oh! Nice meeting you!" Miku said while waving and running towards the tall castle in the distance.

"Wait! What is your...name." Luka noticed, to her disappointment, Miku had aready run off.

As soon as Miku reached the town, her eyes were met with disaster. At first, she thought it was just the sun setting, but then she realized that the whole kingdom was on fire. There were houses and cottages burning and all the villagers were fleeing their houses in panic. She looked up at the castle, there was a giant boulder that was on fire lodged on the sided of the castle. She looked at the window and seen two figures with swords.

"Brother!" Miku ran as fast as she could through the fire, she held her dress up as best she could. There were tons of dead bodies surrounding the castle, most of which seemed to be the bodies of fallen soldiers. She bolted in to all the rooms, amazed that she wasn't dead yet. Soon, you could hear the clashing and clanging of swords.

"What is the meaning of this treachery, Luki?!" It was Mikuo.

Miku entered the room and spotted the two kings fighting, there was bright orange flames everywhere. She just sat there watching the scene play out in front of her, horrified.

"Because Mikuo, the Megurine's territory is decreasing and what better than betrayal?" Luki's face was scary in the flames, he had the smile of a maniac. He lunged at Mikuo with his sword but Mikuo dodged it and noticed Miku standing there.

"Miku! Get out of here! Run as far as you can and don't look back!" Mikuo held his sword up and blocked another one of Luki's attacks.

"No!", Miku stubbornely yelled,"Brother, I won't leave without you!"

"Er, Meiko!" He was calling for someone.

Just then, a woman with shiny red armor and short brown hair appeared and grabbed Miku by the armpits. "NO!" Miku kicked and struggled, but Meiko was stronger and hoisted little Miku over her shoulder. The last thing she heard her brother say was,"Never forget that you are the true royalty of this kingdom!"

Mikuo couldn't just sit there and watch his sister be taken away and turned to Luki with his sword. They both readied their swords and charged at eachother clutching their blades with both hands. A loud pierceing sound could be heard.

"Unnng." Luki clutched his wound while facing his once ally who was doing the same.

Mikuo looked out the window and watched his sister flee, he smiled. "Good... luck sis, i'll miss...you." Mikuo closed his eyes and fell down, dead.

 **-Seven Years Later- (Miku's P.O.V)**

I yawned and opened my eyes, but really felt like closing them back up. It's been seven years since my brother's demise and seven years since I had to watch my kingdom burn to the ground. Ever since then, Meiko protected and took care of me. Now, sixteen years old, I serve the daughter of the man who betrayed my brother, the only family I had. One day, maybe I'd get revenge, but what would be the use of it? Surely, Luka didn't recognize me, it saddened me.

I started to brush my long teal hair and then put them up in to twin tails. Today would be a long day, Luka was to meet a prince and his noble and I had to attend it. Luckily, my friends who were also servants, Rin and Len, would be there so I'm not alone! I've noticed Luka has changed throughout the years, she acts more stern and strict, but considering she's the ruler, it would make sense.

"Miku!" I turned to see who was greeting me.

"Rin? Why are you here?"

"Hey! You're always in MY room! Anyway, we have to hurry to the courtyard, Prince Gakupo is going to arrive soon!" Good thing I was prepared for this and got up super early to get dressed.

"Ok, you go ahead of me, I'll be there." After that Rin ran off, probably to put her uniform on. I ran out in to the giant halls and made sure there was no one looking, after I confirmed the cost is clear I ran down the hall. Once I noticed a butler around the corner I slowed to a walk and greeted him,"Good day, sir."

"Good tidings to you too, miss." He said it with a smile.

I stepped out in the courtyard and seen all the maids and servants in two lines, I noticed Rin and Len have somehow already beat me here. I quickly paced to the line all the maids formed and made sure my posture was perfect. It wasn't long before the carriage the prince and the noble were in arrived, Luka was standing at the end of the two lines on the opposite side of the carriage.

A handsome ,(or at least in my standards), young man with dark blue hair was the first one to come out.

"Ahem, Prince Gakupo!" He boomed in his loud but rich voice.

A few seconds after, said prince stepped out onto the cement of the courtyard. Good looking? Yes, but not as good as his blue-haired noble or maybe it was just me. The prince had awfully long purple hair that kind of gave him a feminine look. His noble followed as he walked toward Luka and eventually kneeled down and took her hand while planting a kiss on it.

"Hello, my Princess Luka." He smiled, my eyes were still on the blue haired man.

"Greetings, Gakupo." Luka, on the other hand didn't smile at all and instead maintained a serious face.

Once the trio was out of sight, the maids and servants were free to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the morning until noon.

"Ugh, Miku?" I heard Rin sigh.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" I was kind of tired now.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, why don't you and Len go to the center of town?"

Suddenly, Rin snatched the hand of her sibling and ran straight out of the castle gates. She ran so fast that one guard shouted,"Hey! Watch it!"

I decided that maybe I'd just spend the rest of MY morning, SLEEEPING. I stretched out my arms and was about to bolt to my room when I heard someone walking down the hall. It the noble. As soon as I felt his precence, I bowed down and to my surprise he did too.

"And who might you be?" He said with a smile.

"Ummm, I am one of the princess's personal maids, can I help you with anything?" I tried to be as polite as I knew how to.

"I see, but what is your name?" He chuckled.

"Oh." I was kind of I told him my real name, would he know who I really am? "Uh, my name is..."

"It's Miku right?" He smiled.

"How did you-?"

"Look, why don't we talk about this elswhere?"

We decided to go outside the castle and sit atop a hill.

"Ah, it's been a while since I last seen you Miku. I don't know if you remember, but I'm Kaito." That name! Kaito! It can't be him, but the similiraties tell me otherwise. Kaito was once a prince I knew him well. In fact, my brother preferred me to marry him, but if I didn't want to I didn't have to, so I simply chose not to. Back when we were children, I always played or talked to him and I admit he was handsome even as a kid. One day, me and my brother took in the news that Kaito along with his kingdom had been obliterated and the young boy was nowhere to be found.

"W-what happened to you?" I stared at him.

"Listen, Miku, it was Luki who stole my kingdom too," Kaito was serious. "That's how he expanded his territory. I escaped through a water system at the bottom of my castle, all while my parents fought him off. When I was able to escape my own fallen kingdom I went into hiding with Mikuo's help."

"So he knew you were alive?!" Why didn't my brother tell me any of this?

"Yeah, tecnically."

"Why are you here, then?"

"Well, with Luki bieng killed by your brother, it only leaves one member left, Luka. This is the part I need your help in." Kaito was staring down the castle as if it too had eyes.

"For what?"

He sighed, and for once looked somewhere other than the castle. "I came here to overthrow Luka, and yes, Gakupo is unaware of it, but I need your help too. All I need to know is if Luka is truly a good person or if she has turned into her father, so make sure you monitor EVERYTHING she does."

"Eh? Why me? Can't you just ask any other maid or servant?"

"Because, Miku, I know you want revenge somewhere in the heart of yours." He was right. I did want revenge, I wanted to kill Luka, but that question was still lurking. Why woud I? I've no proof if Luka's been a good ruler or not.

"Fine. I'll do it." Please don't tell me this is going to end badly.

"I knew you'd do it, I'll meet you in front of your room every night and you tell me what Luka has done that day." Why does it have to be MY room? Little did I know, this would only go on two days until I snap.

I finally hurried back to the castle to do my work. When I thought about it wasn't too hard to follow Luka around, considering that it's my job as a personal maid. The only thing that annoyed me about doing that today is that I had to follow both the prince and princess, in which they'd be most likely chatting away.

They did nothing interesting AT ALL, it bored me. Until finally something was unfolding in front of us. I seen the twins both trying to support the body of a dead looking man, my eyes widened a bit, it was the same butler who greeted me this morning. He seemed to have been asassinated by a dart to his neck, now that kind of scared me.

The prince was the first to examine the scene, "What is the meaning of this?! Do you not know how to deal with such things? Or is it that-" Oh no. The twins just made the mistake of cutting off a PRINCE and a powerful one at that.

They bowed down,"Your Majesty, we can explain."

The prince was angry,"NO! I bet both of you did this to the innocent man! You two shall be tried and EXECUTED for murder and rebelling against royalty!"

Rin and Len were both scared and as much as I wanted to stand next to them, I couldn't. Luka was just sitting there and she actually seemed to support the idea. I watched, terrified, as I seen my friends bieng dragged away to the prison, their execution was tommorow. I must report to Kaito immedeately.

I walked back towards my room, and to my expectations the blue haired noble was there. We sneaked into my room making sure nobody was watching or following.

"Anything happen today?"

"Yes." I said it straightly and averted my gaze to the ground.

At least, I hope that the prince will come to his senses and show mercy to my poor friends. For all I knew was that they didn't deserve death for something as stupid as what I just seen. Rin and Len were my friends ever since me and Meiko arrived here. They couldn't possibly die, I haven't even gotten the chance to tell them the truth yet.

"What happened?"

"They're going to kill my friends." I think I was about to cry, the thought of even seeing them in pain was torcher to me. "Kaito, please do something!"

"Shh, I don't know if I can. I'm really sorry, Miku, but I'm powerless to a situation like this, however I can probably sneak you into the prison." So all I could do was hope for miracle...

"Please!" I got down onto the floor and bowed to him.

"Miku, get up. You musn't forget that you are royalty too, reagaurdless of the events long ago. I'm sorry I can't do anything, but I owe you for doing this."

Kaito was allowed access to the prison, so we snuck in there making sure the prince and princess didn't know we were here. Once we reached their cell, I practically ran and crashed into the iron bars.

"Rin, Len? Are you ok?!"

"We're fine right now, but I don't know about tomorrow!" Len looked especially scared.

I wanted to tell them so bad and that's exactly what I'm going to risk doing.

"Look, there's a secret I've been keeping from both of you and I should've just told you years ago." I looked away.

"Miku, you can tell us anything", Rin warmly smiled and clutched the bars to face me.

"Well, here goes, I'm actually a princess from the kingdom of-", I was cut off by the two arguing twins.

"I told you it was her! I SO told you, but you didn't want to listen!" Rin shouted in Len's face.

"You don't have to rub in my face!"

"Uh..." Rin and Len stopped and once again faced the tealette.

"Miku...why don't you remember us?"

"Eh? What do you mean? What're you guys talking about?" I confusedly asked. What did they mean by that?

"Miku, we've known you for so long, not just after _our_ village burned down. You were there when we were born!"

Wait, _they're_ village? Who else did she know since birth? She searched in her mind for memories of this and found one.

"You guys can't possibily be..." I trailed off in my head.

"Rinto and Lenka, yup, those _were_ our names, but our real names have always been Rin and Len."

"B-b-but you guys died in the fire, I thought."

"Miku, don't assume such things! We survived, our parents may have not, but we did! So we looked for you and found you." Rin was explaining everything while Len nodded in approval of what she was saying.

"You really are... I'm sorry! I failed you guys, I should have done something!" No doubt about it, I could have totally stopped that guy.

They both just smiled. "I think it's time we go anyway."

Len agreed,"Yeah, we'll be able to see mom and dad again."

"What? You both are too young for your lives to be ended like this!" Nope. I am not accepting this at all.

"Im sorry Miku, but YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO ACCEPT IT! Plus, then you can get your revenge on Luka for us!" Rin tried to smile.

"But-" I was cut off by Kaito.

"Miku, quick! Someone's coming!" He loudly whispered. He grabbed my wrist and quickly walked me over to an alternate entrance. Just as I took the last step, I accidentally stomped. Seriously? How do you accidentally stomp?

It was silent until we heard a woman's voice, it was probably Luka's,"Who goes there?"

The sound of sword bieng unsheathed could be heard and I was guessing Gakupo was acompanying her. As soon as we heard footsteps grow louder, we fled up a small flight of stairs and around a corner, before bolting through the halls for my room.

"I'm sorry Miku. You can't go dying though, you're probably the only one who can eliminate Luka." He put both his hands on my shoulders and stared me down.

"I don't know..." I just looked away.

"I'll give you time to think about it." Kaito let me go, but suddenly signaled for me to be quiet.

In a flash, Kaito disappeared under my bed. As soon as I heard the sound of footsteps I understood what he was doing and quickly got into the bed. I heard a hand on the knob I blew the candle on my desk out and snuggled into the sheets. I heard the door open.

"Miss Hatsune?" The voice sounded like Gakupo's.

"Huh?" I pretended to act like I just woke up. When I turned to the source of the voice, sure enough, it was the purple-haired prince.

"Oh, I don't mean to bother you but have you heard anyone rushing or walking near here?" Royalty bieng kind to a maid? This actually confused me, but I just kept playing along.

"Umm, no, has something happened?"

"Nothing. I just had suspisions, very sorry to have bothered you." He quickly closed the door and the sound of his footsteps faded.

Kaito slid out from under my bed,"That was a bit close."

"Yeah."

The next day, I awoke to the sight of gray skies. It was the day of their execution and no miracle seems to have happened. As soon as I was dressed I ran outside the castle gates, and as fast as I could I sprinted to the town square. Two guillotines had already been set up and the two blondes were right behind it with their hands tightly tied together with a rope. I stealthily pushed to the front of the crowd of villagers.

Luka, Gakupo, and Kaito were behind the twins. Gakupo stepped up and spoke loudly,"Today an example shall be made of these two traitors, here! Should anyone disrespect royalty, this will be your fate."

I thought this was Luka's kingdom, how can Gakupo just come here and start running everything so easily? Wait, why am I asking a question at a time like this? I cleared my mind for a quick second and continued to watch the scene in front of me.

Rin and Len walked up to the guillotines, they quickly looked at eachother then smiled. Off to the side I seen Kaito looking at me with a sad and apologetic expression, but I ignored him and focused all my attention on the twins. They allowed themselves to be positioned into the guillotines, then the executionist lowered the lunette on each guillotine to hold their heads in place.

They spotted me. Just as they did, Luka, with the nod of her head, signaled to the executionist to cut both of the ropes holding the blades up. I was still at the very front of the crowd, only three feet away from the twins. They smiled brightly to me, I was going to reach my hand out to them, but then I heard that terrible noise. It was the sound of metal cleanly cutting through soft flesh and body tissue. A tear escaped my eye, but I didn't let anymore fall. I noticed something a bit out of place though. Gakupo and Kaito maintained serious faces but, all while the decapitation was happening, Luka had a smirk on her face. That smirk was the same exact one Luki had when he killed my brother.

I snapped. All hate I once might've held back for Luka was realeased. All the rage and hatred I've never had on anyone before was now created and I swear I will avenge my friends. No matter what.

Later that night, I decided I'd think of a way to kill the spoiled b*tch of a princess. Would I slowy cut her to death? Or quickly end it without her knowing what happened? Maybe I'll rip her eyes out first, then-

"Miku...are you ok?" Kaito walked in and seen me curled up in the corner of my bed. "I'm sorry..."

I raised my head,"It's not your fault, but I want revenge...those were two of the only people I had left."

"Well, that's going to be easy for you, you can already get near her." He was right, after all I've been Luka's personal maid for a while, she would least expect me to kill her.

"I suppose I could carry a dagger in my uniform, hmmm... Tommorow would probably the best time to carry out the assasination." Lots of things started to come together in my head, this may not be as hard as I thought it'd be.

"And why is that?" Kaito asked.

"Tomorrow, Luka will be reviewing papers in the study and I'll be the only other person in there. The guards will only be outside and for once Gakupo will be busy doing something instead of accompanying the princess."

"I see, tomorrow is our best chance...Miku, you can get the kingdom your brother once ruled back!" Right again. The place I was supposed to rule is still just on the other side of that forest, but it's been turned into Megurine territory, since no one knows its princess is still alive.

"I'll do whatever I can, then. I'll be what my brother once was, for Rin and Len."

It was the next day. I was following Luka around in the castle corridors with a small dagger tucked into the side of my maid uniform, which was just a simple, blue dress.

After wandering the halls for what felt like eternity, we finally looped back through the halls and entered the study. I've already had to stand next to Luka countless times like this, so it wasn't anything too agravating or intense. I stood there idle for about five minutes, Luka's back was still to me, and it seemed like the perfect time to attack.

I quietly stepped closer to the princess, who was still unaware, as I brought out the dagger out and clutched it. She was seated at the desk, I was only seven inches away from her. I readied the short blade and drew it back, but suddenly I started to tremble. I tried again, but to no avail. I focused on her back and locked my eyes on the spot I'd attack. Just as I was about to strike, I froze.

"You can't do it, can you?" The princess said it cleverly while her back was still facing me and quill was still touching paper.

"I'll do it..."

She finally turned around and she had that same smirk I hated so much, it only fueled my hatred

I thought of the twins and my brother, the image of their smiling faces gave me more power to do it.

"No, I WILL kill you!" I brought down the dagger, aiming it straight for her heart, but, unfortunately, her reflexes were too fast. And then, I noticed the way she was holding me, it kind of put fear in my heart. Midway from the blade to her heart, she held my wrist in a steel grip, her other hand was oddly plastered around my waist. Her eyes met mine, they looked like the same ones that pinned me to the ground, long ago.

"Don't hurt yourself." She still had that evil smirk, it made me feel defensless.

Wait. I PROMISED the twins that i'd avenge them. A single drop of liquid dropped down my eye and I took it as my cue to fight back. I pushed against her hand as hard as I could, I was almost there, the dagger was about to touch her clothing. I went back to shaking. What's happening? Suddenly, my mind was jolted to reality and I found her lips directly locked on mine.

My hand started to shake violently and eventually the sharp blade slipped out and dropped to the carpeted floor. I tried to scream, but my mouth was still bieng covered and I was still bieng held in an impossible-to-escape grip. When she finally loosened her hold, I dropped to the floor with a rapid breath and my hand was held to my mouth. Seeing that Luka could easily grab the dagger, I backed away to a corner.

"What are you going to do to me?" I made sure that my voice showed not even the slightest hint of fear.

"What do you think?" She crouched down, three inches away from me. She chuckled. "You know, i've always wanted to do that, ever since our meeting in the forest. I was going to ask my father if we could marry when we grow older, but he killed and got killed. When I heard that you went missing, I changed. Not just because of that, but also because of all the cruel things happening around me. So, you must marry me."

Wait, she recognized who I was? She got closer and it made me extremely uncomfortable. I would actually happily except Luka's proposal if it weren't for the fact that Luka ISN'T the Luka I knew anymore.

"I politely decline."

"You can't." What, I thought I was a princess too.

"Why not? Legally, i'm still royalty."

"It seems you didn't read the contract." When she seen my puzzled face, it made her open her mouth again. "You see, when you signed the contract to become my maid, I added a few changes to it when I realized it was you. Aside from becoming my maid, you also agreed to become my bride. The good part is that you'll get your kingdom back."

I had a feeling that contract was something I should've reviewed. "What about Gakupo? You two were to marry and unite kingdoms though, right?"

"I already have a plan to take care of him." That didn't mean anything good at all and war may soon come. I was about to give in, until the thought of my dear friends made its way back into my mind.

"You-you killed my friends, you let them die, I would never marry someone who is that cruel!" We were still in the corner, my back was pressed against the wall. Luka came closer , until our lips were only inches away from eachother, and she firmly placed her index finger under my chin.

"Then I'll change, for you."

"Don't KILL Gakupo though!" That'd be a bad start if she did.

"What do you mean?" For once, she actually seemed confused and lowered her finger.

"You said you'd take care of him."

"Hold it. You thought my idea of 'take care' means to KILL? I was just going to negotiate with him, I said I'd change." She laughed. "Here, let's go find him, he might be back by now."

I rolled my eyes, why was I bieng sidetracked? On the inside I was a bit confused, was Luka right? I can't kill her... but maybe I should give her a chance.

Later, we walked out of the study room in search of Gakupo, Luka put the dagger in her desk drawer. Then, we heard something, but we couldn't tell which door it was coming from. When Luka placed her ear on the door , it was two rooms away, on the opposite of the hall we concluded it was that one.

"Perhaps someone is tied up in there?" Luka said as we glanced at eachother then shrugged.

Luka slowly opened the door with me peering over her shoulder. It revealed Kaito who was sitting on Gakupo's lap, they were having a bit of a PRIVATE moment. As soon as I seen this, I quickly stepped in front of Luka, who looked as if she was about to boom with laughter, and closed the two doors that belonged to the room.

"Uh, you don't want to do that in my room?" Luka joked. I wanted slap her really hard in the face, but held back.

"That's it. I need to go for a walk, i'm out of here." I walked away, but I just couldn't lose the persistent princess.

"Oh come on, what about horse ride, at least?" That actually sounded nice.

"Ok, sure."

We rode on horses into the town. Luka did something a bit unexpected upon also REVEALING WHO I WAS.

"Attention, my good people! I must announce that, in three days, Princess Miku and I shall be married." I almost fell of my horse I did NOT agree to that. Some people gasped at my name, they were probably survivors of my kingdom.

"Wait, Miss Hatsune is still alive?" A few people shouted.

"No! King Mikuo and Princess Miku were killed in Luki's attacks!" One man claimed.

The crowd turned into chaos instantly and it annoyed me, so I decided to do something.

"Everyone!" I spotted Meiko in the crowd, gazing at me in disbelief. When we escaped that day I said I'd never marry Luka, I owed her some explaining. "Yes, I am Princess Miku, and I escaped that day! The reason I must marry Miss Megurine, is because I signed a contract saying I would and of course I can't back down, as some know, that is a rule I have to honor of my kingdom."

I looked at Meiko specifically and showed her an apologetic look, but she smiled and walked off, probably to her home. Just before the crowd could get wild again, me and Luka rode off back to the castle. So much for a nice walk. After the horses were taken to the stables by servants, we reached the castle and were met with Gakupo and Kaito awaiting us.

"Greetings princess." He smiled.

"Hello Gakupo, mind explaining to me about earlier?" She grinned.

"Oh, uh..." The prince just blanked out, so Kaito filled in for him.

"Allow me to explain, the prince and I only recently found our feelings for eachother and we simply wanted to test that out."

"I see, are you two aware that I have asked Miku for her hand in marriage?" Kaito's face was a confused one, but Gakupo seemed to be relieved.

"WHAT?"

"You see Kaito, I knew this whole time you and Miku were attempting to overthrow me, but that has helped me see what kind of ruler i've become to my people. So, worry not, I will not execute you or bother your relationship with Gakupo." Luka calmly explained.

I can tell she is changing again, normally she would order someone to be killed in incedents like this. We walked into the castle leaving Gakupo and Kaito to collect themselves.

"So perhaps, would you like to eat with me, this evening?" Luka asked. i didn't know what to say, but when I made the mistake of looking into Luka's eyes, I let out a hardly audible, "Sure."

Later in my room, I lay in my bed, lazily staring out the window. What have I gotten myself into? Slowly, I could feel it in my heart that I was truly falling for the older princess. I was supposed to kill her not fall in love, it was for my friends...Rin, Len what's happening? I almost said it aloud.

"Mikuuu, don't be like that... you like her, don't you?" It sounded like that squeeky and high, childish voice. I turned my head away from the window and towards the door, my eyes almost instantly widen.

"RIN? LEN?" They looked really transparent, but visible.

"Woah, don't freak out, we're only ghosts and we mean well." Len smiled reassuringly

"Yeah, we came here to tell you something important, so hear us out." Rin showed a toothy grin as well.

I calmed myself and said,"Okay, tell me."

"We've noticed how your feelings have changed for Luka have changed...Miku, we don't care if you avenge us or not."

"We just want you to be happy!"Len happily finished what his twin said. They suddenly started to fade.

"WHAT? I THOUGHT WE HAD MORE TIME THAN THAT,THOSE LIARS!" Rin angirily cursed.

They then turned to me before completely fading and said in unison,"Until next time, don't forget us! We love ya!"

I smiled. It would make me happy if I married Luka. Truth is, I just realized that I've always liked her, ever since our first meeting. I ran of too quickly that night, because I didn't want her to see my burning red face.

The grandfather clock in my room started to chime and I noticed what time it was, I had to get ready, and fast! I ran to my cabinet in the front corner of my room, and looked through all the dresses I had, one caught my eye. It was just a simple light blue dress, the same one Mikuo gave to me when I was little. One time, he came back from the main capital of our vast country and brought me a cute dress that he predicted would fit me when I turn sixteen. Which is the age I am now.

I'd never tried it on, so I didn't really know if it'd fit or not. I put it on and TOTAL SUPRISE, it fits perfectly. I checked the clock again and once I seen it I bolted out my door and ran as fast as I could to the courtyard. I seen that Luka was already there ,waiting. She had a black dress on, it was as casual as mine, nothing special.

"Oh, Miku." She greeted while patting my back like I was an old friend, which I tecnicaly was, and ignored that I was panting. "So, why don't we go?" I just nodded a "Yes" to her.

She offered me her hand to hold and then what the twins said popped back into my mine, so I gladly took Luka's hand while smilng. We walked down the halls that led to the giant dining room without much conversation.

"Wow, I've never been in here!" I exclaimed, looking around at everything. The wallpaper had green leaves an nice lilac flowers covering it, the floor was marble with a nice bronze color. On the cieling was a beautiful giant chandilier, and in the middle of it all was a dinning table that could seat about fifty-two people.

I was about to walk toward the table when Luka stopped me and said,"We're not eating here.

"Eh?"

"Follow me!" Luka walked to the wall on the left of the dinning table.

I don't know why, but I didn't spot the door leading outside. Luka opened it and revealed a 12 foot wide and 15 feet long balcony. It was even better than inside. There was a nice crystal floor and a small circle carpet below a small table. Me and Luka took a seat across from eachother.

"Wow! This is even better than the dinning hall!" I exclaimed.

"Yup, comes with an awesome view too!" She stared up at the sky.

"It does..." I smiled and directed my gaze at the forest.

"Greetings, milady, what would you like?" A black-haired butler walked up to us, his stare was at the village below, so we couldn't quite tell who he was reffering to. "Oh, verry sorry, I was asking the both of you."

Wait. There was something familiar about this spectacled man, "Kiyoteru?"

"It seems, you've got me there, my princess." A grin made it's way onto his face. It was him! Maybe Rin and Len were right, I'd be fine, Kiyoteru was a trusted servant and defender of my castle. That night, I seen him guiding people to safety and trying to help some escape the rubble, but after that it was as if he disappeared too.

Luka clearly understood what was happening and just sat, still keping her attention on the sky. I could tell she was a tad bit impatient, but at least she's trying to change.

"It really is you..." I said in amazement.

"Yes, now what would you two like?"

Luka instantly teared her eyes from the sky and said,"Chicken, please! Oh yeah, for the both of us."

"Ok then I'll be right back." He walked off.

"Interesting, you have fast reflexes, physically and mentally." I commented.

"Yup! Would you like to test that elswhere?" She gave me a clever smile while hinting at the obvious.

"Well...if you're going to be like that, I don't think I really am that excited about marrying you anymore." I grinned.

"Oh, really? I doubt that. In fact I bet you fully support that idea." Luka's grinned even wider.

"Still, though. How are we to be married if we don't even have those fancy engagement rings?"

"Err, I didn't plan that part out to well." Her tone , somehow, sounded fake and real, at the same time. "Yeah, I like food a LOT that I tend to ignore the needs of someone else, is chicken ok with you?"

"I'm fine with it, sounds good too." I scanned my brain for something to talk about, to save this conversation of complete boredom. It seems Luka ended up beating me to it, though.

"Uh, soo... It's only best to learn about the one I decided to marry... soo what are your interests?"

"I should be the one asking YOU that, but I don't do much, I suppose I do enjoy strolling through the forest." The very same forest I met Luka in, of course. "Let me take a solid guess, you LOVE torchering soldiers and murdering innocents?"

"I guess it's only fair, I mean I'm not the sporty type, but I do like to play the piano." Just the word 'piano' come out of her mouth caused me to think of the times I did duets with my brother.

"Maybe we could do a duet sometime?" I though aloud.

"Oh, you play as well? We should definately try sometime!" Luka kept on a bright smile.

Just then, Kiyoteru reappeared with two plates and a giant wooden platter of chicken.

"Well, ladies, here is your food!" He said happily while setting down our dishes on the table. "See you two around!" He walked back in.

Me and Luka knew exactly what to do the moment we set eyes on the titanic chicken. We instantly grabbed both of the drumsticks on our sides, ripped them clean off, and gobled them down to the bone.

"Mmm, this is surprisingly good!" I blurted.

"Yup, they season them the best way ever" Luka said while stuffing her face too.

Within about twenty minutes of endless chomping, the entire chicken was gone. All that reamanied were the bones left on the wooden platter. We sat in our chairs for a few more seconds.

"That was so good!" I let out a sigh.

"Yeah it was, so what do you want to do now?"

Normally, I'd probably say I wanted to take a long rest, but I didn't want our little date to end for some reason. I didn't care if the rest of it was to be spent romantically, I think I just really wanted to spend more time in Luka's company. I truly was falling in love with her...

"What about we ride horses through the forest?" I suggested.

"Good idea, but we can only use one horse!"

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just think we should." She shrugged.

I never objected to it so, of course, we ended up riding through the countryside on a single horse. I was on the front, while Luka was holding the reins behind me and made sure i was safe. We were both wearing dresses so this must've looked wierd to people we passed by. When we finally reached the forest, Luka slowed the horse a bit and we rode a bit through the nostalgic place.

"Where do you want to go now?" Luka asked while resting her head on top of mine.

"I don't know, just go wherever."

We rode through a forest for a while in silence, until we reached a familiar flat-looking rock. Luka jumped off the horse and then helped me of it.

"Remember this place?" She asked.

"Yeah." I marveled at the surroundings of it. It looked like the same way I left it that day...

"Close your eyes real quick, I want to show you something." I did as she said.

I heard her walk over to me and slip something on my hand. I opened my eyes and low and behold on my hand was a beautiful emerald ring.

"So?"

I gave Luka a big hug and she smiled.

I originally wanted to see the ruins of my kingdom, but I was actually getting pretty tired. So we swiftly rode back to the castle and entered the halls.

"Wow, I'm exhausted."

"Here, i'll lead you to your room." She offered her hand and I took it.

The whole time we were walking I didn't even know nor care where we were going. At one point, Luka picked me up and set me down in a soft bed. So soft, that I even knew that it wasn't my own bed. I opened my eyes and found myself in a nice pink canopy bed. I didn't pay any attention to the details of what it looked like. I turned and seen Luka on that side staring at me and it made me jump and almost scream.

She smiled, but it started fade when she said,"Miku? Have i changed? Am I good enough for you, at all?"

"Luka...", I wiped my eyes and smiled too,"I think I've truly fallen in love with you, actually. I'll prove it."

Without thinking I placed both of my hands on her shoulders and touched my lips with hers. It only lasted for about six seconds. Luka just stood still.

I giggled and said happily,"Yup, I love you Luka!"

Luka grinned and responded with an equal tone,"I love you too, Miku..."

I let out a long yawn before burying my face in Luka's chest and falling asleep as she wrapped her arms around me, but before I did, I swear I seen Mikuo, Rin, and Len. They had the cutest grins on with a thumbs up, I smiled back to them before they disappeared. I might of been so tired that i imagined my brother there, but I know in my heart he's happy too.

-The End-

(For now)

 **THE END! At least unless people want me to do a sequel to this. Sorry if you were disappointed or not happy with something about the story, but please let me know! Also, Sorry I haven't put anything up for my other story. I've just been working on this a lot and doing other things like making my own anime sheet music for my viola! Yay! Anyway comments most appreciated and see ya later!**


End file.
